


Separation

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Awkward Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Beta Read, Sassy Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Short One Shot, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts), Training, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ventus is training with the Unversed.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Separation

Ventus slashed several Unversed that had surrounded him, and he watched them fade away before turning to attack the rest. He had been at this for the remainder of the day, and he was getting tired, but apparently, he couldn’t stop until he was told to stop, which he thought was unfair.

He was beginning to slow, and then he heard the subtle sound of choking. He tried to ignore a few hours ago when he was glared at, but this time, Ventus cut down more Unversed that had gotten too close and twisted around.

Vanitas was spitting out a chunk of something black from his mouth. It landed on the ground where several others had been, dried and staining the arid surface. When Vanitas narrowed his eyes at Ventus, his glare became more pronounced as Ventus sauntered over to him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Vanitas said, crossing his arms.

“I think that’ll be it for today,” Ventus said, frowning at Vanitas and trying his best not to stare at the black substance. Vanitas hated when he focused on it, and he mostly hated when Ventus was worried about him.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Vanitas repeated with a lot more venom in his tone.

“Yeah, well, you’ve obviously been suffering for far too long.”

Vanitas scoffed. “I don’t need your sympathy.”

Ventus frowned, letting his keyblade fade from his hand. “Can we just...go?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes and opened a portal. They walked through and into another world that wasn’t Land of Departure.

“Where are we?”

“A place that isn’t full of your idiot friends.”

The world seemed almost peaceful as the sun was setting, draping the surrounding park and shopping centers into night.

“Twilight Town?” Ventus questioned.

“No, but it looks almost like it,” Vanitas answered as he walked along the street toward an alley. Ventus followed after him until it seemed Vanitas had come to the town before. He knew where the back stairs were that led to the roof. He mentioned a bar full of adults, but that was it as they sat on the ledge and looked out toward the city. 

“You know, I only stopped because it was hurting you.”

Vanitas scowled. “Like I said earlier, I don’t need your sympathy. I already know what happens when you destroy an Unversed.”

All of that pain and negativity goes back inside his body. He can feel it as if he was being cut over and over again. It was one of the reasons why Ventus always tried to stop early than expected.

There was something profoundly strange about their relationship. Ventus had always thought he would hate Vanitas for being torn out of him, but since it happened all those years ago, and the trauma itself had slowly mended in his mind, he couldn’t help noticing that they always seemed to find each other even when they didn’t want too. 

Vanitas had mocked him for it until Ventus convinced Vanitas to help him with his training. The response was met with a taunt that annoyed Ventus.

_“I am helping you, Venty-Wenty!”_

Now their relationship was less strained and more of a subtle annoyance, at least on Vanitas’ part.

Ventus wasn’t sure what to call it besides that he was hanging out with a dark version of himself that liked eating ice-cream. He had disappeared from the ledge and appeared with two ice-cream bars and passed one to him. 

Ventus stared down at it while Vanitas went about licking it and enjoying the city view. Ventus wouldn’t deny that over time, Vanitas had become a little desperate to “unite” them. He asked him once during one of Vanitas’ rants why he wanted them to join together, but Vanitas wouldn’t tell him. Ventus was getting the feeling it had to do with them being apart for so long.

“Does it hurt?” Ventus asked, “to not have me…” He didn’t know how to phrase it exactly, it seemed awkward to ask him.

“Sometimes,” Vanitas shrugged. “Nothing we can do to stop it…”

There was a way, but Ventus wasn’t sure what would happen to either of them. Ventus had been broken when Vanitas was torn out of him, and Vanitas...well, it’s not like he ever told Ventus how it felt to not be together.

He tried to ignore it and looked out to the city while enjoying his ice-cream. When they were finished, and Vanitas was getting annoyed by Ventus’ yawning, he seemed even more perplexed when Ventus held onto Vanitas and was leaning against him.

“Get off!” 

“Let’s go to sleep up here,” Ventus murmured, pushing his body weight down. Vanitas rarely fell for this, but he was surprised that he was relenting. They sat against the wall in the corner of the roof, it was connected to a door that led into the building, but maybe it’ll be good enough to hide them if someone came up. 

Ventus closed his eyes, leaning his head against Vanitas’ shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Vanitas slept, but at the moment, he couldn’t care if he did.

“It does hurt…” Vanitas muttered under his breath while Ventus was slowly falling asleep, “but there’s nothing _I_ can do about it. We’re always going to be apart from one another, and because of that separation, the scar will always remain in place. I don’t want to feel this pain anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I woke up because I slept while trying to think of a decent idea to write for Vanitas and Ventus. I wanted to linger on the idea that they were of pure light and pure darkness instead of what the KH 3 Re:Mind had changed with their relationship. I also wanted to write about how the Unversed hurts Vanitas whenever one is destroyed (like the manga.)
> 
> So, yeah, the ending sucks because I only thought of the beginning, and yeah...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
